


You are everything, Detective. Absolutely everything.

by GoingVintage



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingVintage/pseuds/GoingVintage
Summary: A little one-shot glimpse into Chloe and Lucifer's dating life. And, also, some sex in the rain.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	You are everything, Detective. Absolutely everything.

Fat raindrops splattered against her window, but Detective Chloe Decker failed to notice because she was in the middle of an argument with herself, and she was losing.

“It’s just a date.” Chloe stared at her reflection in the mirror, her gaze critical as she studied her figure. The dress looked amazing on the rack in the store, but now that she had it on, it was… frumpy.

Dull.

_So unflattering._

It fell right to that awkward spot in the center of her calves that made her look like she had a part-time career as an NFL linebacker, and the deep coral color, which looked gorgeous in the boutique’s lighting, left her skin sallow and washed out.

“It’s just a date,” she repeated, “and I spent a lot of money on this dress. It’s really fine.”

Turning to the side, she gasped at the way the dress fell down her back in such an awkward angle that it made her look like she had an extremely flat ass. Completely flat, like there wasn’t anything under it at all. “It didn’t look like this in the store!”

Chloe turned and surveyed herself from another angle. “Lucifer will likely take the dress off before he even has a chance to notice it anyway, so…. Maybe it’s okay?”

“It’s _not_.”

The voice coming from behind made Chloe jumped, and she spun around, instinctively reaching for the gun that usually sat in her holster but was currently tucked inside her gun safe. Standing in Chloe’s bedroom door, Maze held up her hands in surrender. “Relax, Decker. I had a feeling you needed my help, so here I am.”

Maze sauntered into Chloe’s room and dropped herself onto the bed, leaning back on her elbows as she eyed Chloe’s dress. “Are you intentionally trying _not_ to fuck Lucifer tonight?”

“Maze!” Chloe glanced again at her side profile in the mirror. “What’s wrong with this dress?”

“It’s dick repellant, for one thing.” Maze pushed off the bed and moved to stand next to Chloe. Ignoring the rules of personal space, she reached around and hiked the dress up until it brushed the tops of Chloe’s thighs. “Maybe if it were about three feet shorter, it would be okay. You’ve got legs for days and Lucifer’s a leg man anyway. And considering these sexy little thighs are gonna be wrapped around his head in the about three hours, you might as well show them off.”

Chloe gasped, glancing toward the door to make sure Trixie wasn’t around. “Don’t be crude; Trixie’s downstairs!”

“Whatever.” Maze walked over to Chloe’s closet and pulled open the door. “Do you have anything else in here? Maybe something you wore when you went undercover as a hooker or something? _Anything_?” Clothes began flying out of the closet, landing in a heap at Maze’s feet while she supplied running commentary about what she saw. “This is hideous… Ugly… Holy shit, where did you get this thing?”

Swiveling around, holding a sensible taupe skirt up like it was a weapon, Maze asked Chloe, “Where do you shop? Is there a clothing store that caters both grandmas and mechanics at the same time? Or do you just pick your clothes up from the donation box behind the thrift store? This closet is a sad disaster!”

The skirt fluttered to the floor as Maze whipped her phone out of her pocket. “I’m calling Linda. We need reinforcements.”

* * *

35 minutes later, Linda, too, stood in Chloe’s bedroom, and the look on her face made it clear that she also didn’t approve of Chloe’s dress. “Do you still have the receipt? Because you should return it. It doesn’t suit you.”

Irritated, Chloe pulled the dress off and tossed it on her bed. She felt self-conscious, standing in front of her friends in a deep purple, lacy demi-bra and matching thong that were definitely intended for Lucifer’s eyes – and Lucifer’s bedroom floor – only. Linda had the good sense to at least blush, but Maze openly ogled Chloe’s body, and even licked her lips. “You should just go in that. Holy shit, Decker. Lucifer is going to plow you _so hard._ ”

Chloe knew that. She _certainly_ knew that when she picked out the lingerie. Lucifer seemed partial to purple and imagining the look on his face when he saw her in it nearly made her reach for her vibrator earlier as she was slipping the soft lace over her skin. She let out an involuntary shiver as she thought about the magic (or was it divine?) things his fingers could do. And as for his tongue…

A shiver jolted through her, and Chloe nearly let out a moan at her memories from the night she had spent in Lucifer’s arms just a few days ago. It took everything in her to remain professional around him now that she knew of all he was capable of, and if they got through dinner without getting naked, she would be—

“Chloe!” Linda yelled her name, pulling her from the swirling vortex of fantasies she knew she was headed for.

“Right… sorry.” Chloe blushed and reached for the eggplant-hued silk wrap dress Linda had brought with her. After she put it on, she looked at herself in the mirror and felt much better about the whole night. The dress was simple, but it flattered her small waist and ended just above her knees. Short enough to draw attention to her sleek legs, but long enough to make Lucifer work for it… at least a little. She reached for her strappy sandals, and then stopped.

“What about these shoes?” She held up the silver pumps, with three-inch heels and thin straps that wound themselves across her feet and up her ankles. “It’s pouring down rain outside and it’s not supposed to stop for three days. Are these sensible?”

Linda rolled her eyes as Maze muttered under her breath and then ordered Chloe to put on the damn shoes.

Once Chloe had the straps secured, she stood up and spun in a circle in front of her mirror, fixing herself with a critical gaze once again. “I like it,” she said.

“Me, too,” Linda agreed.

Maze looked up from filing her nails with the edge of a serrated knife. “He’ll have that off you in two seconds.”

* * *

After Linda left and Maze disappeared to wherever it was she usually went, Chloe finished her make-up, curled her hair until it was cascading in loose waves down her shoulder, and paced. Lucifer wasn’t due to pick her up for 20 minutes yet, and Dan was late to pick up Trixie, as usual.

Chloe nervously wondered if she would get called in tonight. There was no rest for a homicide detective in Los Angeles, nor for her civilian consultant partner.

The knock on the door that Chloe recognized as Dan’s sent relief through her, and she wrenched open the door to let him inside. He got a foot inside the door before he skidded to a stop, his eyes running up and down her form before settling on her cleavage. “Holy shit, Chloe.”

“Do I look okay?” she asked nervously. (It was always weird to ask her ex-husband questions like that when he knew full-well she was about to go on a date and then have sex with another man.)

Dan cleared his throat. “I would say so… _Damn_. Why did you never dress up like that for me?”

Shaking her head, Chloe reminded him, “You once told me that hottest I ever looked was when I was wearing a Lakers jersey and a pair of socks. You weren’t exactly a challenge, Dan.”

With a grin, Dan told Chloe to have a good night, and then he disappeared into Trixie’s room to see if she wanted to order pizza or go out for burgers before they went to his place.

The next knock on the door made Chloe jump, but she stopped, took a deep breath, and smoothed her hands down her thighs before she opened the door. Her words caught in her throat as her eyes met Lucifer’s dark gaze.

“Hello, Detective,” he purred. His gaze roamed her body with open awe, and Chloe clenched her thighs against the heat his gaze ignited.

“Hello, yourself. Don’t you look handsome?” Lucifer was in one of his custom three-piece suits, the color of his shirt a nearly identical purple to the lingerie she was wearing (which would delight him later, she knew). Chloe pushed up on her toes to kiss him, and Lucifer caught her in her arms, spinning her deeper into the apartment while he kicked the door closed and pressed her up against her. His lips slid away, gliding down her jaw and down her neck before dancing along her collarbone.

“Lucifer,” Chloe gasped. “Dinner. We have a reservation.” The brush of his beard scruff against her skin made her shudder with pleasure, and the heat between her thighs shifted to a throb.

Stepping away to put some space between them, Chloe smoothed down her dress again, gave Lucifer a chaste kiss, and then went to say goodbye to Trixie and Dan. Trixie zoomed into the hallway, yelling Lucifer’s name before attempting to wrap her arms around his waist in a hug. Lucifer dodged her, twisting out of the way at the last moment because of the massive erection tenting the front of his trousers. Picking Trixie up buy her arms, he deposited her two feet away from him before saying, “Hello, Trix.” He awkwardly patted Trixie’s shoulder and gave her a weak smile. Trixie, oblivious to how uncomfortable she made him, beamed a grin back at him.

“Have a good night, Mommy! Have a good date, Lucifer. Daddy said to make sure you wrap it up, whatever that means!”

Lucifer barked out a laugh, delighted at what a parrot Trixie could be at times, while Chloe yelled, “Dan, stop being a bad influence on our daughter!”

 _These particular humans_ , Lucifer mused, _are the best ones_.

* * *

“What do you say, Detective, to the idea that we forego dinner completely, and I take you back to the penthouse, toss you onto the bed, and spend the next eight hours exploring what’s under that thin, pathetic little excuse for a dress? Repeatedly?”

“As appealing as that offer is, you’re taking me to dinner. We’ve had a rough week with three cases, and I’m exhausted. I deserve to be pampered.”

Lucifer let out a petulant sigh, but the grin on his face gave away the fact that he was happy to give in to her every demand. He opened a large umbrella, covering Chloe completely as they walked to his car. Given that a Pineapple Express storm was dumping rain on most of southern California, Lucifer left the Corvette in the garage and chose to drive his Rolls Royce instead. It wasn’t nearly as much fun to drive, but the backseat was huge, and if he tried hard enough, he anticipated he might coax her to climb back there with him. After dinner, of course.

Lucifer opened the passenger door, allowing Chloe to slide into the seat. His eyes settled on her thighs, and he licked his lips in anticipation of their after-dinner activities. “Have I told you that you look stunning? Because you look absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you, Lucifer.” A blush bloomed across her cheeks.

After shutting her in and stowing his umbrella on the floor of the backseat, Lucifer climbed into the driver’s seat, shut the door, and reached across the console to drag Chloe toward him. She came willingly, twining her arms around his neck and meeting his mouth in a deep kiss. When she let out a little mewl against his lips, Lucifer pulled away. “We need to stop. As much as I love this, having sex in front of your apartment is not on our evening’s agenda.”

Chloe nodded against him. “Dinner. _Yes_ … we need to go to dinner.”

Sighing, Lucifer started the car.

* * *

The restaurant was everything Chloe heard it was. Low lighting, lush carpets, beautiful crystal accents. It was the height of sophistication and everything she wasn’t and could never afford on a detective’s salary. But Lucifer was a millionaire (or maybe a billionaire. She had never asked, nor did she really care), and he could afford it, so she let herself enjoy the four courses and the champagne, although she refused to drink much because she wanted all of her senses on alert for later.

They were seated next to the fireplace, which was roaring because the rain caused a chill in the air. She sipped from her champagne glass and watched Lucifer. The low light seemed to make his jawline looked that much more defined, and his dark eyes danced as he gazed back at her.

“You’re ridiculously handsome,” Chloe blurted out.

“Thank you,” Lucifer began, “but I’m nothing compared to you. You are… everything, Detective. Absolutely _everything._ ”

Chloe briefly turned her attention to the waiter, who dropped a crème brulee in front of each of them before refilling their champagne glasses and leaving again. When she gazed back at Lucifer, he was staring intently at her.

“I don’t say it enough, Chloe, but thank you.”

“For what?”

“For sitting here with me here. Tonight. After everything you’ve learned about me and everything you’ve gone through because of me, you’re here with me now. It boggles my mind, and yet it makes me feel an emotion that I’m still only getting use to, and that’s to be grateful.”

“Always, Lucifer,” Chloe promised. “Always.”

Lucifer swallowed the last of his champagne, then threw his napkin on the table. “Right, then. It’s time to get you to the penthouse and get you naked.” Turning toward the center of the room, he called, “Waiter! Check please!”

* * *

The rain was still coming down when Lucifer pulled into the parking garage at his building. The line to get into Lux was wrapped around the block, but Chloe was relieved to know that Lucifer would not be headed into his club tonight. He was all hers.

He held her hand as they walked across the parking garage and into the elevator. As soon as he pressed the button to take them to the penthouse, she was in his arms and his lips were pressed against her collarbone. Nibbling and sucking on her skin, she was already panting when the elevator dinged, and the door opened on his floor.

When they exited the elevator inside the penthouse, Lucifer excused himself to remove his tie and cufflinks. Chloe slipped off her shoes, relieved when he aching feet met the cool, smooth flooring. A fire was roaring in the fireplace already, and Chloe’s gazed lingered on the flames for a moment before her eyes were drawn to the rain outside.

Opening the door to the balcony, Chloe stepped out. Still beneath the overhang, she wasn’t getting wet, but the rain splattered against the concrete just six inches from her feet, and her toes were splashed.

She loved the rain, and it rained so infrequently in LA. When they were lucky enough to get some rain, she was often transfixed by it. She and Trixie usually went splashing through puddles at the park, but now, she wanted to enjoy the quiet scene before her. The sounds of LA were far below her, muted from both the height of Lucifer’s penthouse and the sounds of the rainstorm surrounding her.

Warmth pressed against her back, and then Lucifer’s arms wrapped around her from behind. She sighed happily as she leaned against him, settling her hands over his. His breath warmed her neck as he bent his head and murmured, “Detective, it’s raining out here. What are you doing?”

“Just enjoying the rain. It’s so peaceful up here.”

Lucifer’s human emotions still made him uncomfortable at times, but he could at least admit that he, too, enjoyed the rain. It was one of his favorite things – after millennia in Hell, feeling rain and a cool breeze on a face wasn’t something he would ever take for granted. When he decided to retire, he initially considered moving to Seattle or even London since he enjoyed rainy days, but he settled on LA because of the nightlife. And because he was destined ( _thanks, Dad_ ) to meet the detective.

Silently, Lucifer turned Chloe toward him and, at the same time, spun them until they were free from the cover of the overhang and in the middle of the downpour. Pressing her against the wall, the rain came down on them as he bent his head to take her mouth. Their lips and teeth clashed; each kiss was more forceful than the last.

Lucifer’s fingers found the sash of Chloe’s dress, and deftly untied it while his mouth moved against hers. He pulled back when he pushed it open to make sure he didn’t miss a thing – every gentle curve and sleek line was on display for him in the low glow of LA’s lights, accenting beautifully the deep purple of the lacy lingerie currently covering his most _favorite_ parts of her gorgeous body. Lucifer grinned at the sight of the rich purple color against her skin, murmuring “Oh, Detective,” while he pushed her dress off her shoulders and to the ground. His mouth took hers again, and he assisted her in removing his shirt while their tongues met, pushed, explored. Her small fingers plucked at his buttons, and he struggled to yank the wet shirt down his arms and off.

A clap of thunder made Chloe jump, but that just pushed her deeper into his arms. Lucifer held Chloe against him, their bodies touching, growing damper by the moment as the unrelenting rain continued to fall.

Chloe pushed herself up on her toes to brush her mouth against his as she reached around and unhooked her bra. It fell into a puddle on the wet concrete, and then Lucifer’s hands were on her.

“Lovely,” he murmured. “So damn lovely.” He groaned when he cupped her breasts, fitting them into his large hands. He loved the weight of them, the heat of them, and the way they felt in his palms – so soft and firm. Her nipples were a pale pink, almost a dusty rose color. So beautiful. He ran the pads of his thumbs across her peaks, spreading the rain across her skin, watching as her breasts beaded with goose bumps and her nipples puckered into tight, delicious little points.

“Lucifer,” Chloe whispered, “you’re staring.”

He gave her a wolfish grin and kissed her before bending to drag his tongue across her nipples. Flattening his tongue, he lapped at her. Gentle and light. Then he turned more forceful, sucking each nipple between his teeth, biting down until that exact moment when she gasped and shoved her fingers through his hair.

 _Heaven_.

It wasn’t a place in the sky where he’d once lived. It was here. Right now.

Lucifer’s need for Chloe grew urgent. Pulling her against him, he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist as he guided them toward a chaise in one corner of his balcony.

They landed with a thud, and Chloe laughed. Lucifer loved that sound, and he smiled for a single second before she carefully straddled him, captured his face between her hands, and brought his lips back to hers. With her in his lap, his erection pressed against the zipper of his slacks, desperate to be freed. Chloe rocked her hips, the searing heat from between her thighs making him break their kiss so that he could add his moan to the sound of the storm.

Lucifer’s lips found her nipple again, sucking it deep into his mouth. Chloe arched him, cupping the back of his head to hold his mouth against hers as she rocked and swiveled her hips, rubbing his erection with each pass.

“Lucifer,” Chloe gasped. She ground down on him, pressing so hard that Lucifer could feel the wet heat between her thighs.

He bit her nipple hard enough to make her cry out before he pulled his mouth away to slip his hand down the front of her panties. He had carefully and delicately shaved her three days before, bringing her to orgasm three times before he was finished and could finally sink his cock into her body. Now, he found her still smooth and so wet. So _fucking_ wet that she soaked his fingers. He rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb, spreading her slickness around, before urging her hips up just enough to let him sink two fingers into her body.

“Chloe,” he moaned as she closed around him, squeezing his fingers in a tight clasp. He slid them out carefully, his eyes on her face as she began to jerk her hips against his hand. Her eyes were tightly shut, her lips parted, her face wet from the rain.

Chloe gripped Lucifer’s shoulder between her fingers, her nails digging in enough to cause slight pain, which only made him harder, made him need her even more. Her nails dug deeper still, scraping against his shoulder as she rode his fingers, her movements becoming harsher, her moans louder as she chased her release. Lucifer needed her to let go. Watching her shatter from his touch was _the_ most powerful thing he’d ever witnessed. He wasn’t letting her go until her she was pulsing around his fingers.

Lucifer’s thumb stroked her clit again and again while his fingers stroking her, pressing against her walls and twisting, reaching deep to give her intense pleasure. It didn’t take long before she cried out, her voice blending with the thunder over their heads as she broke, cried his name, and pushed down on his wrist to hold him _exactly_ where she needed him.

He felt every second of her bliss. She gushed around him, coating his fingers and his palm as a powerful orgasm tore through her. She continued to jerk her hips hard, milking each pulse from her body. He slowed his strokes, not moving his fingers but still gently thumbing her clit until she softly moaned and pushed at his shoulder.

Lucifer grinned, gripping her hips and shifting them until she was on her back on the chaise. Standing up, he quickly stripped out of his pants, shoving them to the wet concrete. He shoved his boxers down enough to grab his cock, grunting when he gripped it, squeezing hard enough to tamp down the orgasm teetering on the edge of his spine.

Below him on the chaise, Chloe looked ethereal, illuminated by the lights of LA trapped beneath the storm clouds. Her skin was wet, rivulets of rain running between her breasts, slipping down her thighs, pooling in her sexy little belly button. She leaned against the back of the chaise, her eyes on his as she pulled her legs up, opened her thighs, and slipped her fingers between them.

 _Fuck._ She was a goddess when she was in jeans and a sensible blazer, but like this? Sated from her orgasm, wet from the rain, _soaked and ready for him –_ there were no words to describe her. None existed that would do her the justice she deserved.

He stood still except for the slow pull of his hand along his cock as he watched her fingers dance across her clit. She left her eyes locked on his face, but he couldn’t pull his gaze from the paradise between her thighs. When she closed her eyes again, she bit her lip in pleasure, and it was then that Lucifer nearly snapped. Sitting on the chaise with her knees drawn and thighs parted, it was the perfect angle for him to get on his knees and push his length inside her.

He would do just that, he decided. _But first_ …

The balcony was suddenly illuminated. They were bathed in nothing but light. So much light that Lucifer thought Dad had shown up. He threw himself over Chloe’s body to protect her, but suddenly it was dark again, and the rain continued to fall as thunder rumbled around them. Beneath him, Chloe began to shake. He jerked away, worried he’d hurt her, but then realized she was silently laughing.

“Lucifer! It was lightning! That’s all! Lightning just hit the spire at the top of the building.”

He gave her a sheepish nod, shaking his head as he let out a breath. “I thought Dad had shown up. He tends to arrive like that.”

Chloe continued to grin at him. “Like on a bolt of lightning? Like in that movie _Cloverdale_?”

When Lucifer gave her a confused look, she waved her hand at him dismissively and said, “We’ll have to watch it. It’s a great one.”

“Shit. I’m sorry. That was an unwelcomed distraction.” Lucifer let out a loud breath, and then he settled his gaze back on Chloe’s very naked body. “Where were we, Detective?”

Chloe stood up. “Nope, nice try. We’re going into your warm, dry bed before we both get electrocuted. I’ve had my life flash before my eyes plenty of times already, but I’m not dying by lightning strike _in the middle_ of having sex with you.”

Lucifer bent to collect his clothes, then walked across the balcony to grab Chloe’s dress. She ran inside and disappeared into his en suite, returning seconds later in a fluffy robe and carrying one for him, along with a towel. He stepped back inside the penthouse but left the door open so that they could continue to hear the storm outside. As he ran the towel over his wet body, Chloe’s gaze met his, her eyes dancing in the flickering light of the fireplace.

“Let’s go to bed, Lucifer.”

Lucifer tossed the towel on his coach, along with his unworn robe. Chloe untied hers and threw it onto the pile, then reached for his hand. As she led him up the steps to his bedroom, Lucifer heard her laugh again. “Your face,” she giggled. “You should have seen your face.”

At the foot of his bed, he turned the still-laughing detective toward him.

“You really thought he’d shown up here? Now? While I was _playing with myself in front of you?_ ”

Lucifer laughed quietly, amused at the situation but more enamored with Chloe’s glee over the situation. But, he reminded himself, they had been in the middle of something.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he bent until they were eye level. “Detective?”

“Yes?” she answered softly.

“Shut up.”

Pushing her mouth against his, Chloe did exactly as she was told.


End file.
